fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinkah
Rinkah (リンカ Rinka) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation route. She is voiced by Yui Ishikawa in the Japanese version and Stephanie Lemelin in the English version. Profile A fighter born into the Flame Tribe, which exists independent of the kingdom. Following the orders of her father, the chieftain, she assists the soldiers of Hoshido. She first appears in Chapter 2, where she, Kaze, and several Hoshdian prisoners of war are fought by the Avatar. After the battle, Garon orders the Avatar to execute them, but the Avatar refuses. To get the situation off of the Avatar's back, Leo pretends to execute both Rinkah and Kaze with a spell from his tome, Brunhilde. After this, Xander and the Avatar secretly help them escape from the Nohrian capital. After Chapter 3, she stumbles upon the Avatar, who was wandering across the border into Hoshido after having watched Gunter fall into the Bottomless Canyon, and having been warped back to the actual world by Lilith. Mistaking them for a random Nohrian soldier, she knocks them out cold and captures them. She then recognizes them as a Hoshido royal, much to her surprise and confusion because the Avatar is also a Nohrian Royal. After spending the night at a nearby shelter she and Kaze bring the Avatar to the Hoshido siblings and, after one very emotional family reunion, helps them defend a mountain village from Faceless alongside Kaze in Chapter 4. After that, she accompanies the siblings to the Hoshido Capital, only for Mikoto to die by the hands of a hooded man and for the plaza to be invaded by demon soldiers. After the demons got routed she sticks with the Hoshido siblings and the Avatar until Chapter 6 where the Avatar is forced to choose between their Nohrian siblings or their Hoshido siblings. In her supports with Kaze, it is revealed that she is fond of sweets but refuses to admit it and avoids them because she doesn't want look soft. Birthright In this path, Rinkah will stay with the army past Chapter 6 and stay throughout the story upon recruitment. Conquest In this path, Rinkah will leave and reappear in Chapter 11 fighting alongside Hinoka to prevent the Avatar's army from reaching the Rainbow Sage. Revelation In this path, Rinkah will leave and reappear at the start of Chapter 9 (stats unchanged from when she left) to fight the Wind Tribe with the Avatar and the rest of the army in order to protect Sakura, who had recently joined the Avatar's army. Personality Due to being the daughter of the chieftain of the Fire Tribe, Rinkah was trained since birth to become a fierce warrior, like her father, in hopes that one day she may earn the title of chieftain once her father passes away. In accordance with her clan’s law of solitude, she does not interact with her comrades more than what is necessary and is naturally stoic. However, she is easily fired up when the time comes. She has the highest body temperature in the army. Her birthday is February 5. In-Game Base Stats Chapter 4 - Hoshido As an Enemy Chapter 2 - Gift of Ganglari |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |45% |25% |50% |55% |35% |65% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |30% |45% |30% |50% |55% |35% |65% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Oni Chieftain |40% |40% |15% |65% |55% |40% |60% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Blacksmith Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaze * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi * Benny (Revelation) * Keaton (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kagero * Oboro * Orochi * Rinkah's Child * Charlotte (Revelation) Quotes Enemy Rinkah (Chapter 2) Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "Avatar, glad to see you looking well today." (idle) * "I was on my way to the shop. I heard there are some things I would like." (idle) * "Thank you for all your hard work." (idle) * "Hey, Avatar, don't forget to rest sometimes. You look exhausted." (greeting, evening) * "Accessories are not but a battlefield distraction...but I can't help it. I want one." (accessory gift) ** "I'll beat anyone in battle, with or without an accessory!" (accessory gift refusal) Private Quarters Armory Staff/Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Gathering Spots Prison Castle Grounds Supporting - Normal (Asking) * "Tell me. How do you spend the majority of your free time?" (free time) Supporting - Normal (Answering) * "We can work together, as long as you can keep up with me!" (team up) In the Shops * "Don't waste our resources, OK?" (buying) * "Is my weapon going to a good home?" (selling) Avatar's Birthday * "Oh, it's your birthday, huh? Congrats. Let's celebrate with everyone." * "Happy birthday." Level Up * "I can't lose! My body feels like it's on FIRE!"(6+ Stats up) * "Can't complain about this!" (4-5 stats up) * "You might get burned if you get too close!" (2-3 stats up) * "Sometimes these things happen." (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "I'll have to get used to this change..." Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support * "We can do this." * "No need to be afraid." * "Don't worry." * "Witness the strength of my tribe." * "I'll lend you strength." * "Everything's all right." * "I'll back you up." * "We will crush them." * "We'll teach them a lesson." * "Let's go together." Dual Strike * "I'm here!" * "Here I come!" * "One more!" * "Don't forget me!" * "I'll take this one!" Dual Guard * "So much work!" * "What do you think you're doing?!" Defeated Enemy * "You're done." * "Heh." * "More fuel for the fire." * "Extinguished." * "Serves you right." * *Laughs* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Ah. I'm impressed." * "Thanks." * "Stealing my prey?" Critical/Skill * "I'll melt you down!" * "I'll burn you to ash!" * "You'll be cinders!" * "You're toast!" Defeated by Enemy * "You'll...pay for this..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Rinkah - Scion of Flame ; Rinkah and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Rinkah's fiery peresonality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. Etymology Rinkah has multiple meanings, including flower grove and fiery grove. Trivia *Rinkah shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Lemelin, with Reina. *Rinkah was voted the 23rd most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters